


Washette Drabbles

by DamnDanton



Series: Drabble Collections [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Teasing, tags and characters will be updated as drabbles are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnDanton/pseuds/DamnDanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection based on Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Come over here and make me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So because I don't have enough on my plate, I started to allow commissions! Well done, me. Enjoy this little drabble collection, Washette shippers.
> 
> Tags/warnings for this drabble: flirting

Prompt: "Come over here and make me."

*

Lafayette had always been a tease. It gave both pleasure and annoyance to George. It thrilled him to see his lover act so inviting, yet vexed him that Lafayette took such enjoyment in the... discomfort that it gave George.

Annoyance was winning. Lafayette stared at George and sucked the end of his pen, hollowing his cheeks. When he ran his bare foot up George's leg, it was the last straw.

'Stop that,' George demanded.

Lafayette smirked and set the pen down. 'Come over here and make me.'

George could not help but grin at being issued such a delectable challenge.


	2. "Please, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt! Lots of Brandywine feels.
> 
> Tags/warnings for this drabble: hurt/comfort, pain, blood

Prompt: "Please, don't leave."

*

George hated seeing Lafayette like this- hurting, weeping, in pain. The boy had come so close to making the ultimate sacrifice for the Continental Army. George's heart ached at the thought of losing Lafayette. Almost as much as it was aching now, watching the boy bite his lip as his leg throbbed and bled.

He should have left over an hour ago, he had so much work to do. However, Lafayette had held George's hand, squeezed it tight and rasped, 'Please, don't leave. I need you.'

With tears in both their eyes, George could not refuse.


	3. "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt! Valley Forge is getting to GWash...
> 
> Tags/warnings: fluff, I suppose?

Prompt: "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

*

It was an exhausting day in Valley Forge. They were short of clothes, food, and money. Training was agonising in the snow.

George walked into his tent long past nightfall and collapsed on his bed.

'Général?'

George sighed. 'What is it, Marquis?'

He bit his lip and looked at the general. 'You look so agitated, I was wondering, do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage? Like the ones Adrienne gives me back in France.'

George smiled. 'Thank you, Gilbert. That would be nice.' He shifted on the cot to make room for his friend.


	4. "Wanna bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt! With a side order of Saint-Pierre
> 
> Tags/warnings for this drabble: idk none really? fluff?

Prompt: "Wanna bet?"

*

'You could not convince Maxime to ask Antoine out, Gilbert,' George said with a chuckle, 'not for all the money in the world. You know what he's like. He practically melts into a puddle any time the two make eye contact.'

'I so could.'

'You couldn't.'

Lafayette sulked and thought for a moment. 'Wanna bet?'

'Pardon?'

'Do you want to bet on it?'

George rolled his eyes. Lafayette was impossible. 'Dinner at your favourite restaurant you don't succeed.'

Lafayette smirked. 'Done.' This would be a piece of cake.


	5. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one today, aren't you lucky? George helps Laf with an injury.
> 
> Tags/warnings: innuendo, teasing, mentions of blood, microscopic violence, splinters.

Prompts: "You're the only one I trust to do this."

*

Lafayette smiled nervously and held out his hand for George. George carefully traced his fingers around the splinter, trying to decide the best way forward.

'Are you sure you want me to do this?' he asked for the twentieth time.

Lafayette nodded. 'You're the only one I trust to do this.'

George snorted. 'It's a splinter, Gil. I'm hardly sucking venom from your blood.'

Lafayette's eyes flared with a dangerous fire that George recognised too well. 'True, but there are always other parts of me you can suck.'

Suddenly, George abandoned all hesitation and yanked the splinter out.


	6. "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt! A little dirtier, this one.
> 
> Tags/warnings: kissing, suggestive remarks, suggestive sexual content

Prompt: "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."

*

George moaned as Lafayette pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck. George ran his hands through his lover's hair and lightly tugged on it, prompting the latter to move up and chase George's lips. However, in a moment of pure cruelty, George pushed against Lafayette's chest.

Lafayette whined and pouted, his lower lip quivering. His eyes were wide and innocent, he looked like a kicked puppy.

George groaned again. 'If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed.'

Lafayette grinned. 'Don't worry, mon cher,' he whispered, 'we don't need a bed...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon cher- my dear


	7. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt! It's another flirty one ;)
> 
> Tags/warnings: teasing, implied sexual content

Prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

*

Lafayette was absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, oblivious to George's staring. It was only when he looked up at the clock that he saw the desperate look in George's eyes.

'See something you like?' he quipped with a cheeky smile.

'Your shirt,' George croaked. He swallowed and decided to be bold. 'Take it off.'

Lafayette raised one eyebrow, his smile transforming into a smirk.

'You heard me,' George said, growing more confident as his hunger took over. 'Take. It. Off.'

Lafayette's leer was now obvious, and he was all too happy to comply to George's demand.


	8. "Wanna Dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! My exams are over, so I'm slowly getting back to writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tags/warnings for this drabble: fluff?

Prompt: "Wanna dance?"

*

Lafayette smiled at the scene before him. His best friend, Adrienne, was waltzing with her newly-wedded wife, Charlotte. It was the first dance and they swayed under the soft lights to the cheers of their guests. George Washington walked towards his husband from across the room, where he had been talking to Maximilien Robespierre about how happy the latter's sister looked in Adrienne's arms.

George held out his hand for Lafayette. 'Wanna dance?' he asked, gesturing to the couples that were beginning to flock around the happy couple.

Lafayette beamed. He couldn't dance to save his life. 'I'd love to.'


End file.
